DW Girl's x OC
by Daqiao Lovers
Summary: Kumpulan tentang chara DW Girl's dengan para OC punyaku. WARNING: Yuri pairings, a little bit Lemon, OOCness, etc. RnR, minna?


Yo! Author baru disini alias Daqiao lovers! Tapi panggil aja Yuuma :3 YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU! Ini adalah fic pertamaku, so please, RnR minna!

If you aren't FUJOSHI or FUDANSHI, you better click the 'X' button on your screen before you read the story.

WARNING: Yuri pairing between the DW Girl's and OC

.

.

Guan Yinping x Lu Zhan

Di suatu hari yang cerah, seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti berusia 18 tahun telah keluar dari tendanya dan meregangkan badannya yang slim, namun maskulin *wah... gimana tuh ceritanya? Udah slim, tapi maskulin*

" Huaaahmm... ukh, pinggangku agak sakit... mungkin karena aku meregangkan badanku terlalu semangat" Ucap perempuan itu. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju sebuah tenda yang terletak tepat di depan tendanya. Tanpa permisi, perempuan itu langsung memasuki tenda itu.

" Oi, Yinping. Kau belum ba... ngun..."

" Ah! Zhan, selamat pagi!" jawab perempuan yang ada di dalam tenda itu yang kita kenal sebagai Guan Yinping.

" Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya perempuan yang satu lagi yang bernama lengkap Lu Zhan.

" Hem? Aku hanya sedang push- up. Kau mau ikut?"

" Em... tidak, terima kasih" Kata Lu Zhan sambil berjalan ke luar tenda Guan Yinping.

" Ah! Tunggu-"

" Dan lain kali jika kau mau push- up, wajahmu seharusnya menghadap ke arah pintu tenda. Bukan membelakanginya"

" Heh? Memangnya kenapa?"

" Menurutmu?"

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Guan Yinping baru sadar. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat itu diganti menjadi wajah yang penuh akan rona merah.

" ZHA-ZHAN MESUUUM!" Guan Yinping melempar barang apa saja yang sedang ada di tangannya ke arah Lu Zhan yang hanya bisa tertawa sambil berlari ke luar tenda.

" Ahahaha... Ini kan salahmu, siapa suruh push- up dengan rok pendek begitu? Ditambah kau membelakangi pintu tenda. Sudah pasti orang yang akan masuk ke dalam secara tidak langsung melihat celana dalam-"

" DIAM! DASAR MESUM!" Guan Yinping terus berlari mengejar Lu Zhan yang asyik tertawa sambil berlari. Lu Zhan hebat yah, bisa ketawa sambil lari *dilempar ke TPA(?)*

" Hosh... hosh... capek juga..." Lu Zhan pun berhenti berlari di sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang.

" Fyuuh... sepertinya aku bisa beristirahat disini. Si kecil itu pasti tidak mungkin bisa lari sampai sejauh ini-" Seketika Lu Zhan akan memajamkan matanya, tiba- tiba ada sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar di telinganya.

" Siapa yang kau sebut 'si kecil'?"

" HUWAAA?! YINPING?!"

" Hahaha... hari ini kau kalah, Zhan!"

" Hah... baiklah, aku mengalah. Kau menang, Yinping. Kau berhasil menemukanku"

" Karena aku yang menang, aku dapat apa?"

Lu Zhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat temannya yang begitu polos. Dia sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada temannya yang imut ini.

" pejamkan matamu"

"heh?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Pejamkan matamu"

"o-oke" Guan Yinping pun memejamkan kedua matanya yang besar itu

"lalu? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

" Hem... berputar"

Guan Yinping memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Lu Zhan.

"La-lalu?"

"coba pegang lututmu"

"Hei, ini bukan hadiah! Ini hukuman!"

"sudah, diam saja. Kau mau dapat hadiah kan?"

" ma-mau..."

"ya sudah. Ikuti apa yang aku bilang"

Guan Yinping pun membungkukkan badannya agar kedua tangannya bisa meraih lututnya. Lu Zhan hanya bisa menyeringai kecil saat melihat celana dalam Guan Yinping yang sekarang terlihat begitu jelas karena ia membungkukkan badannya.

" Lalu? Apa lagi?"

" sudah cukup. Kau tetap berada di posisi seperti itu"

Lu Zhan pun membangkitkan dirinya dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menuju Guan Yinping. Dia berhenti tepat di belakang Guan Yinping dan tanpa meminta izin kepada si empunya, Lu Zhan langsung melepas celana dalam Guan Yinping dengan cara menariknya hingga robek. Guan Yinping yang merasa dingin di bagian bawahnya pun langsung membuka matanya dan wajahnya langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

"HUWAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Guan Yinping berusaha menarik rok-nya kebawah agar bisa menutupi daerah kemaluannya itu.

"hem... seperti dugaanku. Kau basah" Kata Lu Zhan sambil membawa robekkan celana dalam Guan Yinping hingga tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Terlihat cairan putih yang lengket dan basah menempel di celana dalam itu.

"KE-KEMBALIKAN!"

"Untuk apa aku mengembalikkan benda ini untukmu? Bukannya lebih baik jika benda ini dibuang?"

"PO-POKOKNYA KEMBALIKAN!" Guan Yinping berusaha meraih benda yang sedang dipegang oleh Lu Zhan. Tapi apa daya, badannya kan kecil. Jadi tidak sampai.

"Ukh... Kembalikan!" Guan Yinping pun melompat agar bisa merebut celana dalamnya dari tangan Lu Zhan, tapi tetap saja tidak sampai. Melihat Guan Yinping yang terus berusaha mengambil celana dalam yang ada ditangannya, Lu Zhan memiliki ide lain.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikannya"

"Benarkah?!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

Guan Yinping pun menelan ludahnya.

"A-apa syaratnya?" Lu Zhan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju telinga Guan Yinping. Nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik telinga Guan Yinping.

"Kau harus turuti apapun yang kukatakan"

Wajah Guan Yinping langsung semerah tomat. Nadanya terdengar begitu seduktif di telinganya. Guan Yinping memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. Tangan kanan Lu Zhan memegang dada Guan Yinping dan meremasnya.

"a-akh... Lu Zhan..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dadamu sebesar ini, Yinping. Kupikir dadamu rata"

"ukh... diam... akh!"

Lu Zhan memberi tanda dibagian leher Guan Yinping alias _bitemark_. Lalu, ia memutar tubuh Guan Yinping hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Lu Zhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Guan Yinping. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci. Lu Zhan pun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Guan Yinping. Lidah mereka saling berdansa satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, mereka berhenti dikarenakan mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"hah... hah... Lu Zhan?"

"hm?"

"Kau... kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"hah? Kupikir kau sudah pernah berciuman"

"Be-belum... dan ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Tapi tidak buruk"

"tidak buruk? Berarti kau mau lagi?"

"emm, iya... karena selama ini, aku..." Muncul rona merah di kedua pipi Guan Yinping. Lu Zhan tersenyum melihat temannya itu.

"aku juga" kata Lu Zhan secara tiba-tiba.

"eh?"

"aku juga menyukaimu"

"benarkah? Jadi cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"yah, bisa dibilang begitu"

Guan Yinping tersenyum. Ternyata selama ini Lu Zhan menyukainya, sama seperti dia menyukai Lu Zhan. Guan Yinping mendekati Lu Zhan dan memeluknya.

"aku juga... menyukaimu, Lu Zhan"

"aku juga menyukaimu"

Lu Zhan memeluk balik Guan Yinping. Mereka membagi rahasia mereka satu sama lain yang sudah mereka pendam dari dulu. Mereka bahagia karena cinta mereka ternyata tidak sia-sia selama ini...

A/N :

Muehehehehe... aku suka Yuri, jadi aku bikin pairing tentang chara DW yang perempuan dengan para OC. Akhirnya lahir deh cerita ini, aku benar-benar hebat *plak!* aku tunggu reviewnya! Bye!


End file.
